


In this brief flight of time

by Halja



Category: Chocolat - Joanne Harris
Genre: Boat Sex, Canon - Book, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Outdoor Sex, book!verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caress the one, the hiding amaranth/In a land of the daybreak - Amaranth, Nightwish</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this brief flight of time

**Author's Note:**

> Dovrebbe essere un missing moment tra la fine di Chocolat e l’inizio di The Lollipop Shoes, ma tanto la timeline fa schifo perché ho letto entrambi i libri qualche anno fa e non mi ricordo più nemmeno per quanto tempo Vianne rimanesse ancora a Lansquenet e se Roux si facesse ancora vivo con lei prima del secondo libro. Il titolo viene da Amaranth dei Nightwish, come la lyrics citata nel testo, perché quella canzone mi ispira tanto Roux/Vianne – e tanto Reynaud/Vianne, ma questa è un’altra storia. Ignoratemi, sono strana.  
> Scritta per il settimo P0rnfest di fanfic_italia. Prompt: Chocolat, Roux/Vianne, Missing Moment, sulla barca.

 

In this brief flight of time

 

 

 

_ Caress the one, the never-fading rain in your heart _

_ The tears of snow-white sorrow _

_ Caress the one, the hiding amaranth _

_ In a land of the daybreak _

 

Amaranth, Nightwish

 

 

 

Le sue dita si incastrano tra i capelli di Roux – disordinati e rossi, rossi anche sotto la luce pallida delle stelle, come un incendio nella notte tranquilla di Les Marauds – e per un attimo, Vianne può sentirlo di nuovo. Quel profumo buono di fiori, d’erba bagnata di rugiada e terra morbida, di quella prima notte che ora sembra appartenere già alla vita di qualcun altro, di una delle tante donne che è stata e che non sarà mai più.

Ѐ solo un’illusione, un ricordo nitido ma breve, che il vento freddo porta via subito, come una canzone di cui ricorda le parole ma non più la melodia. Sotto la sua schiena non ci sono terra e erba e fiori, solo il legno duro e ruvido della barca, e ancora più sotto – può sentirlo sulla pelle nuda, nelle ossa – la Tannes che scorre placida eppure inarrestabile, giù e giù verso altri fiumi e laghi e mari.

Roux le bacia un seno e prende il capezzolo dritto dell’altro tra due dita, tirando piano, stringendo appena. Vianne non sa se è per questo che rabbrividisce, o per il freddo, o per il vento e l’acqua tutto attorno a lei. Sa solo che vuole continuare a gemere e sospirare sotto il tocco delle sue mani ruvide e grandi, esperte, sotto il calore delle sue labbra screpolate che tracciano scie di fuoco sul suo petto, sulla clavicola e sul collo – succhia piano, lì, le sfiora la gola con i denti e poi la morde strappandole un sorriso e un ansito. Vianne porta una mano alla sua nuca, spinge gentilmente finché l’uomo alza il viso e poi lo bacia, mordendogli le labbra.

Le dita di Roux trovano presto il suo sesso, lo sfiorano con delicatezza, carezzando i contorni delle labbra, tracciando piccoli disegni astratti sul clitoride gonfio, come i tatuaggi all’henné delle donne degli zingari del fiume. Vianne vorrebbe gettare la testa indietro quando finalmente la penetra con due dita, in un gesto improvviso e sicuro, ma contro la sua nuca c’è ancora il legno, freddo e robusto – la blocca, la tiene ferma come per impedirle di fuggire, un po’ come il peso solido e caldo di Roux su di lei. Vianne potrebbe ridere a quel pensiero, ma dalla sua bocca spalancata escono solo mormorii incoerenti e gemiti senza fiato.

Quando finalmente l’erezione calda e pulsante di Roux si insinua in un unico gesto fluido tra le sue gambe, dentro di lei, riempendola e allargandola – _oh_ , si sente così piena, così _calda._ Da quanto tempo è che un uomo non la fa sentire così? – Vianne gli getta le braccia al collo. Le spinte di Roux sono profonde e vigorose, lente, e lei conficca le unghie nella sua carne sudata.

Roux continua a spingersi dentro di lei, le avvicina le labbra all’orecchio, baciando e leccando il lobo con la punta della lingua, e sussurra poche parole brevi, veloci, spezzate come il ritmo del suo respiro. Il suo accento – forse del Nord, forse no – si fa più marcato e rende tutto un po’ più difficile da capire. O forse è solo Vianne che non _vuole_ capire, in fondo.

Chiude gli occhi, Vianne, e lascia che le parole insensate di Roux coprano il mormorio dell’acqua, il richiamo insistente del vento. Lascia che la voce roca dell’uomo sopra di lei si mischi e si confonda con la sua mentre grida e grida, finché potranno sentirla tutti, dagli abitanti silenziosi delle vecchie case rovinate sul fiume fino a Monsieur Le Curé rintanato nella sua gelida torre d’avorio. Lascia che i fianchi si muovano, quasi danzando, e i loro bacini si scontrino ancora e ancora.

Il calore la avvolge, infine, e anche la notte sembra un po’ meno fredda, il domani un po’ più lontano. Ma, anche se non lo ascolta, lei sa che il vento non smette mai di chiamare, e la sua voce è come un bacio gelido sulla pelle nuda e vulnerabile.

Vianne bacia le labbra di Roux, allora, e la sua bocca morbida e calda e umida, e mente a lui e a se stessa per un altro po’ – solo per un po’, solo finché il canto del vento del Nord non si farà più forte e sarà già ora d’andar via.

 


End file.
